Ultrawoman Lila
Ultrawoman Lila is a supporting character from Excerlics Continuity, first appearing as Isurugi Yamato in Ultraman One (series) . She was corrupted in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption, before becoming the wife of her childhood lover One and mothered their daughter, Jane and was exceptionally close with her mother-in-law, Zeth. Personality Lila cultivates a strong passion for achieving her desires, as she was determined in understanding the Earth's culture and capable of bringing warmth to her close ones. This allows her to become confident with accepting One's love for her and being a strict mother to Jane despite her silent demeanor. She was also a quick learner in mastering the skills as a healer and combatant. History Past Lila was the daughter of an unknown pair of Ultra Elders, hailing from King's Temple. Her parents passed away during Lila's teenage years, a depressed Lila attempted suicide but an unknown Ultrawoman saved and raised her. Possessing natural strength, Lila cultivated the habit of honing her skills and met One, considering him as her irreplaceable best friend. However, when One was condemned for his mistakes, Lila grew fascinated towards Earth’s culture and finally gained approval from the Ultra Elders for living on the planet, assuming her personal human identity, and harvesting crops while being observance towards humans. Ultraman One (Season 1-3) As Isurugi, she first appeared welcoming her childhood friend, under the form of One Otari and wishing him luck defending threat as a SACD member, while agreeing with their marriage in the future. During Armored Eight King’s raid, she gave One and his friends medical attention after their defeat. She continued to secretly watch the trio (later on with Kato defending against threats, but continued to stay on Earth even after their departure. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus:Darkness Corruption 5 years later, she made the decision of returning back to Land of Light, but Lila encountered Virus who corrupted her with Voiderium. When One was purified by Seminar, Lila fought against her lover but was freed the dark influence after One assumed Wisdom Mode. A weakened Lila was reverted into her human form and was seen escorting the citizens. With Contrast, whose fusion of One, Xena and Giga, Lila becomes married with each other in their human forms before finally departing back home and bidding farewell to everyone. Subsequent History Ultraman One (Season 4-5) Prior to the events, Lila gave birth to Jane before sending her matured daughter to investigate the happenings in K76 Universe. Meanwhile, she becomes a healer through teachings from her mother-in-law, Zeth and with her husband’s encouragement, she joined wars across various galaxies, either nursing the injured ones or enhancing her own fighting instincts. During Evil Messiah’s crisis, Lila was seen defending her universe from the revived Deletos alongside Tina and Zeth before celebrating everyone’s victory against the evil deity. In Light and Darkness (Series), Lila was briefly mentioned by her daughter. In Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), Lila appeared to rescue a dying Zero from Belial and was caught in the explosion and stayed with the former until his awakening and watched Geed’s final battle with Belial. After previously failed with preventing Gilbaris from digitizing an unknown world, she wished One’s departure on his journey to resolve a certain threat. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Lila wished good luck to those joining the fight against Kumasaga while remaining at the Land of Light for extra safety measures. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Lila was recruited by Genesis Messiah when universal destruction begins at the countdown. While not participating in the battles at the "Floating Continent", Lila played the important in supporting all her allies against their nearly-omnipotence power foes and putting her healing capabilities into working at the maximum degrees. With peace restored, Lila and One becomes the emcees during the marriage between Cure and Atlanta before departing home. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Isurugi transforms to Lila with her own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t *'Brute Strength': 120,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 900 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Not mentioned nor implied. Body Features *'Jewel Orbs': Below her chest, Lila possesses two diamond orbs that always glow yellow and serving as energy measures. When corrupted, they glowed pink. *'Ultra Armor': Coming from King's Temple, her skin is resistant to fire, lasers, and even cold environments. *'Ultra Breaster': The dark bands around her chest, they are naturally indestructible. The presence of Star Medals below it, awarded for her nursing services. *'Arms': Lila had powerful arms, where she channels her strength from during battles. Forms - Corrupted= Corrupted Her corrupted form when under the effects of Virus' Voiderium. Her abilities are dark versions of her Normal Form powers with the addition of the word "dark" in most of her attacks. :;Unused Powers *'Jealously Wave': An ability that does the opposite of her Healing Ray. *'Dark Healing Powers': The opposite variant, only affecting corrupted beings. }} Gallery OneandhisWife.jpeg|Lila with her husband, One Trivia *Lila was introduced lately into my continuity, she was originally meant to be the female protagonist of Ultraman One (series) and receiving more character development as her human form while joining the SACD. As a result, she was more frequently mentioned in the dialogues of the series, emphasizing her off-screen interactions with One and the writer had decided not to create character arcs for her, mainly because of laziness. *Her keen interest in living on Earth is similar to another female Ultra, Yvon. *Image by Furnozilla. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras